My little pony Friendship is magic parody episode 1
by paradoxwolf
Summary: This is the redone version hope you enjoy all rights to their rightful owners


Greetings everyone Paradox wolf here. I've taken some writing classes so I've learned a bit more. So I'm going to try and write this better than the first. For those who are wondering about the Dayton character that will be explained a bit later. So anyways let's get on with the story.

One day in the land of Equestria everypony was living in peace and harmony until a few days before the celestial sun celebration. What did Princess Celestia think about this. "It is almost time for the sun celebration your highness." said one of the guards.

"It is getting closer and closer isn't it?" Replied the Princess.

"I know that she is coming back that day." Celestia thought to herself.

"Can you fetch me some paper and a quill." Celestia asked the guard.

"Of course your highness." The guard replied. A few minutes later the guard came back with paper and quills.

"What do you need this for your highness?" The guard asked.

"I need to inform Twilight about a moving arrangement." Celestia replied.

"Ok your highness." The guard answered.

"As well as somepony in ponyville." Celestia thought to herself.

Dear, Twilight I need you to go to ponyville to check on the preparations for the sun celebration. As well you should try to make some friends while you're there instead of studying all day. As well I have arrangements for you to stay In the towns library.

Sincerely, Celestia.

"Now to send a letter to Dayton." Celestia thought to herself.

Dear, Dayton I would like to ask you to escort a student of mine If you can tomorrow at 10:00 am.

Sincerely, Celestia.

Meanwhile at Twilight's room. Twilight was running around looking for a book so she can study.

"Twilight you need to calm down." Spike said.

"I can't." Twilight said.

"Why can't you." Spike asked

"Princess Celestia said that she was going to send something to me today and it's probably going to be a quiz about magic that I've learned." Twilight said.

"You just need to calm down ok?" Spike asked. He said as a book fell out of the bookshelf.

"You need to be more careful around these books they easily fall out." Twilight

"Twilight what are the Elements of Harmony?" Spike asked confused.

"They were what was able to stop Nightmare Moon I don't think they would still be active anymore." Twilight replied.

Twilight remembered what Celestia said about Nightmare Moon.

"She is supposed to come back a thousand years after her imprisonment which is going to be during the sun celebration so that book may be in handy later so keep it easy to reach." Twilight said.

After Twilight's speech Spike got the letter from Princess Celestia.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"It's a letter from the Princess." Spike replied.

"It says you need to check on the preparations for the Celestial sun celebration as well you should try to make some new friends. It also says we should be ready to leave tomorrow at 10:00 am." Spike read from the letter.

While this was happening in ponyville before Dayton received the letter.

"Dashie what are you doing we're supposed to be clearing the sky." Dayton said.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll join you in 5 minutes." Rainbow Dash replied

"Ok." Dayton replied slightly annoyed. Then flew off to begin clearing the clouds.

Then Dayton received the letter.

"What now?" Dayton said annoyed. "Oh It's a letter from the Princess". Dayton said surprised.

"I better send a reply to let her know I'll be there." Dayton said.

Dear, Princess Celestia. I'll be there on time. As he finished writing he sent the letter.

The next day at around 9:30 Both Dayton and Twilight were getting ready for the travel.

"Ok so I've got everything I need for the travel so now all we need to do is wait for the escort isn't that correct Spike?" Twilight asked

"Yes I think so." Spike said.

"Ok so let's just wait for the escort to arrive." Twilight said.

Meanwhile at ponyville

"Hey Dayton what are you up to?" Pinkie pie asked

"I'm going to Canterlot to escort one of Celestia's students." Dayton replied

"Some new pony is coming!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Yes I have to go now." Dayton said

"Ok I'll see you later." Pinkie said.

Dayton flew off.

"Hopefully Twilight isn't as annoying as Pinkie." Dayton thought to himself

About half an hour later.

"Spike get ready the escort should be here any minute." Twilight said.

"Ok I'm hurrying just making some last minute checks." Spike replied.

There is knocking at the door.

"Greetings" Twilight said.

"Hello." Dayton replied.

"Are you the escort?" Twilight and Spike asked.

"Yes I am." Dayton replied.

"You don't look like anypony I've seen before." Spike said.

"I'll talk about It later we don't have time to stand around It is about a three hour walk. So let's go ahead and get going." Dayton said.

"Ok." They both replied. They then headed out for ponyville.

"So what is ponyville like?" Twilight asked.

"It's a nice place not as fancy as Canterlot but you'll be able to see it when we get there." Dayton said.

"Ok. But you don't seem like anypony I've seen before so can you explain that? Twilight asked.

"I will. But why do you need to know?" Dayton asked.

"I'm just wondering because any of the books I've read never mentioned anything that looks similar to you." Twilight said.

"Well what I am is a wolf. Not many books have actually documented or confirmed any information about my kind because there aren't too many around anymore." Dayton Explained

"What happened to your kind then?" Twilight asked.

"You've read the Elements of Harmony correct?" Dayton asked.

"Yes I have but what does that have to do with It?" Twilight responded

"She took them all. Every last one of them!" Dayton exclaimed.

"Who is She?" Twilight asked.

"Nightmare moon!" Dayton said

"Why does this make you mad?" Twilight asked.

"I've seen what she did all the torture my kind was put through. Yet they still helped her. They are the ones who are going to let her free during the sun celebration." Said Dayton.

"Wait how did you see them you don't seem as old as that happened?" Twilight asked.

"My kind shares any memory of something that needs to be fixed even if the ones who were alive when It happened are gone. Dayton explained.

"Ok. So how did you know I knew about Nightmare Moon? Twilight asked

"The books you have I saw it there." Dayton said.

"Oh. I didn't know that this would affect you in this way." Twilight said.

"Twilight I think your friend is about to wake up." Dayton said.

"He is?" Twilight asked confused.

"Yeah we better hurry it looks like a storm is going to come soon." Dayton said.

"Yeah but before we do can I ask you something?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Dayton replied.

"Can you use magic or can you fly?" Twilight asked.

"I can use both." Dayton replied.

"So you're an alicorn?" Twilight asked?

"In a way you could say." Dayton replied

"Oh ok so let's get going." Twilight responded. They then ran the rest of the way to ponyville before the storm hit.

"Well Twilight I'll catch up with you later try and make some new friends ok. Dayton said as he left.

"C'mon Twi you should try to make some new friends. How about you try with that pink one over there." Spike said.

"I don't see a point but I'll try. Twilight said. She then walks over to Pinkie Pie.

"Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle, what is your name?" Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie then gasped and ran away.

"What was that about?" Spike said.

"I'm not really sure about that so anyways what do we have to check on?" Twilight asked.

'There should be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said.

"They don't look very clear so she must not be doing her job very well." Twilight said. She says as Rainbow crashes into her.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that." Rainbow said.

"Ugh. Aren't you suppose to be clearing the cloud. Twilight said

"Yeah Yeah I can do that in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Boasted.

"Really prove it." Twilight said. Rainbow then flew up and cleared the sky in ten seconds flat.

"Impressive. But I have to be on my way." Twilights said then left.

"What is next Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Next is decoration." Spike said. They then headed to the boutique.

"Hello, is anypony here?" Twilight yelled out.

"I'll be down in just a second darling." Rarity replied. About three minutes later.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Rarity said.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and the Princess told me to come check on a few things for the sun celebration." Twilight said.

"Ohhh. You're from Canterlot tell me how is it living there?" Rarity asked.

"It's fine but what about decorations?." Twilight asked.

"They're going marvelous darling speaking of I should get back to work."Rarity said then left to go work on the decorations.

Twilight and Spike then left the boutique.

"So Spike what is next on the list?" Twilight asked.

"What is left is Food, and Music." Spike said.

"I would say check on the food first. I mean what could go wrong." Twilight said.

They then headed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle. Twilight introduce herself.

"Howdy there partner what can I do ya for." Applejack said.

"I'm here to check up on the food for the sun celebration." Twilight said.

"The food is going on rather fine and dandy." Applejack said.

"Ok." Twilight said then she and Spike went to check on the music.

As Twilight and Spike are going to check on the music when they hear the bird chorus ahead of them.

Fluttershy fly's to one of the birds

"Your just a bit off pitch. Other than that you're doing just fine." Fluttershy said.

"Hello." Twilight said. Fluttershy flew down to the ground and starts waving the ground.

"Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle what is your name?" Twilight asked.

"my name is fluttershy" Fluttershy whispered.

"Um what was that I couldn't hear you?" Twilight said.

"my name is fluttershy" Fluttershy whispered. Twilight then walked over to spike.

"Let's go we can't get this pony to say anything" Twilight said. Fluttershy then saw spike and rushed over.

"Hello, My name is Fluttershy whats your name. Fluttershy said excitedly.

"My name is Spike." Spike Replied.

"I've never seen a baby dragon before. Can you tell me about your life?"

"Um sure what do you want to know?" Spike asked.

"Everything." Fluttershy said. After that is said they all walk back to the tree house library. Once they got back to the tree house the conversations starts up again.

"Then today me and Twilight came to check on things for the sun celebration." Spike said. Twilight then kick Spike off her back.

"Oh, sorry we have to go inside, since Spike is so tired so we'll see you later." Twilight said and then rushed inside.

"Spike where is the light switch?" Twilight asked. The Lights quickly flashed on and everypony said SURPRISE in a very excited way.

Twilight then gasped in surprise.

"Hello I'm very excited you're here it's been a such a long time since anypony new came around. Pinkie Pie said.

"Um who are you?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Pinkie pie." Pinkie said.

"Weren't you the one who ran away from me earlier this Morning? Twilight asked.

"Yeah I was excited about somepony new coming to town." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie I told you before I left." Dayton said.

"I know but I forgot." Pinkie said.

"I'm just not going to ask." Dayton said.

"Who care let's celebrate!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight then went to go get a drink and accidently poured in some hot sauce.

After a few hours the party was over and the sun celebration was about to start.

"Come on everypony we got to get everything right for the sun celebration." Dayton said.

"Music is ready." Fluttershy says as the birds start singing.

"Décor is set." Rarity said.

"The food is set up yall." AppleJack said.

"Skies are clear." Rainbow said.

"Twilight you ready?" Dayton asked.

"Yes as always." Twilight replied.

"Get ready in 3… 2… 1…" Dayton said.

Fanfare started.

"What's going on?" everypony said.

"The Princess is gone!" Rarity exclaimed worriedly.

Maniacal laughing starts to be audible and Nightmare Moon appears….

To be continued.

Well everyone I hoped you enjoyed this redone version and have a great day until next time. Good bye.

Time working on this: 9 hours

Spell checking 4 and half hours.


End file.
